LAS MANOS QUIETAS I : ¿Y TÚ QUE OPINAS?
by Yunuen
Summary: Una pequeña encuesta que les hice a las tortugas n.n


Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**¿****Y TÚ QUÉ OPINAS?**

Me encuentro en la guarida de las tortugas, siendo más exactos en la sala, para hacerles una pequeñísima encuesta. La haré yo misma porque les di vacaciones a todos mis personajes OC porque no los voy a necesitar por un par de semanas, ya que no podré escribir nada de nada durante esos días por la tremenda carga de trabajo que tengo, y parecía que iba bien en no distraerme con los fics pero para mi desgracia, el sistema de mi pc se vuelve lento a veces y eso me desespera, y que mejor para el estrés que escribir sobre mis adoradas tortugas…el vodka o un tequilita también son de ayuda pero no puedo tomar en horas de trabajo, así que les hago una breve visita a las tortugas.

Yun: ¡Hola chicos!

Chicos: ¡Hola Yun!

Yun: Muchas gracias por concederme un poco de su tiempo.

Leo: No tienes qué. Cuando necesites algo…

Rafa: Sí, Yun, cuando quieras, al cabo que tú eres la que se atrasa en la chamba.

Don: Cierto Yun, deberías estar en el trabajo,

Yun: Hago esto por lo mientras el sistema se desbloquea, eso llevará unos… cinco minutos.

Rafa: Pero tus fics son muy largos, no escribirás nada en cinco minutos.

Yun: claro que sí, es una encuesta muy pequeñita y rápida.

Leo: Vamos hermanos, echémosle una manita.

Rafa: Tú sólo lo haces para no quedar mal.

Leo: En parte, pero también quiero ayudarla y mientras más discutamos, más tardará en regresar a su trabajo.

Migue: Pero tengo una duda.

Yun: Pregúntame.

Migue: ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar hasta acá?

Yun: En los fics como en la vida, todo es posible Migue.

Migue: Mmmmmmm

Rafa: Ten cuidado, no vayas a desconchinflar la única neurona que tienes.

Leo: Tenemos poco tiempo chicos, luego te explico Migue.

Migue: Sí entendí, más bien, después les explico yo a ustedes.

Don: Eso espero, porque la teoría de la cuarta dimensión especifica claramente que…

Leo: Chicos ¿estamos con Yun o no?

Los otros: Estamos.

Yun: Gracias. Bien, yo les diré una palabra y de manera breve me dirán lo qué es para cada uno, no necesariamente tiene que ser la definición tal cual viene en el diccionario. ¿Me comprenden?

Chicos: Sí.

Yun: Y contestarán en este orden: Miguel Ángel, Rafael, Donatelo y Leonardo.

Migue: Oki Doki.

Rafa: Ta´ bueno.

Doni: Correcto.

Leo: Bien.

Yun: Empecemos:

PASTEL

Migue: ¡Cumpleaños feliz!

Rafa: Postre.

Doni: Un alimento que contiene demasiadas calorías.

Leo: El segundo invitado más importante después del cumpleañero.

Yun: Lo que me recuerda, me gustaría saber cuándo es el cumpleaños de ustedes.

Chicos: A nosotros también.

MOTO

Migue: ¡No tocar!

Rafa: ¡Adrenalina pura!

Doni: Un vehiculo de transporte.

Leo: La Nena de Rafa.

Rafa: Por supuesto.

NUBE

Migue: ¡Algodón de azúcar!

Rafa: Una nube.

Doni: Condensación de agua evaporada.

Leo: Un comodísimo colchón en el que me gustaría dormir una siesta.

Rafa: Y todos sabemos con quién harías la meme.

PC

Migue: Conexión rápida con tus cuates.

Rafa: Diversión sin salir de casa.

Doni: Una amiga que me facilita mucho la vida.

Leo: Una ventana por la que me puedo asomar para conocer el mundo.

Rafa: ¡Orale Leo! ¿A quién te desayunaste hoy?

Leo: A Bequer.

HOJA EN BLANCO

Migue: Un avioncito. ¿De casualidad tendrás una hoja?

Rafa:¡Jajajajajaja…la mente de Miguel Ángel!

Desprendo una hoja de mi libreta y se la paso a Migue. Él la toma y la comienza a doblar.

Doni: El perfecto campo de acción en el cual puedo transcribir mi siguiente invención. Creo que comienzo a comprender qué fin tiene esta interacción. ¡Cielos! ¡Hasta en verso salió!

Le sonrío a Doni.

Leo: Una nueva oportunidad para un mejor comienzo.

Yun: Bueno chicos es todo, les agradezco.

Migue: ¿Ya te vas? Se estaba poniendo divertido.

Rafa: Habla por ti. Lo único divertido fue comparar esa hoja en blanco con tu mente.

Migue: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rafa: Que tu cabezota no tiene nada.

Migue: ¡Leo, mira a Rafa!

Rafa: _¡Leo, mira a Rafa!_

Leo: Rafa.

Rafa: _Rafa._

Yun: Debo irme, gracias por todo.

Doni: Al contrario. Fue entretenido.

Leo: Es lo que intente decirles, que…

Un avioncito de papel pasa volando cerca de la cara de Leo y él lo sigue con la vista hasta posarse en el suelo. Rafa corre a recogerlo pero Migue se le adelanta.

Rafa: ¡No seas envidioso Miguel Ángel! ¡Préstame el avioncito!

Migue: ¡Pero si es mío!

Rafa: ¡Envidioso!

Leo: Niños.

Rafa: ¡¿A quién le llamas niño, escuincle?¡

Yun: Adiós. Se cuidan.

Y me regreso deprisa, apenas si fue el tiempo exacto para la encuesta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yun: Para comentarios…

Migue: ¡Yun, espera! ¡Yo lo digo! No te corro pero ya vete….ejem…Si quieres dejar un review para este raro guan chut de Yun, hazlo, pero ella no podrá leerlo personalmente porque estará muy ocupada, así que yo con muchísimo gusto lo leeré y en cuanto ella se desocupe… tampoco le diré que le dejaste un review porque de todas formas no podrá contestarte, pero puede que yo lo haga. Qué tengas un bonito día. Gracias.

;)


End file.
